Tale of a Doomed Prince
by Telpei
Summary: A son is born to the Pharaoh of Egypt by the will of the Gods themselves. This son is cursed at birth to die a quick death by either snake, dog, or crocodile. Can he find happiness and honor before he finds Death? Follows a true Egyptian myth. SetoYami


_Summary: A son is born unto the Pharaoh of __Egypt__ by the will of the Gods themselves. This son is cursed at birth to die a quick death by either a snake, a dog, or a crocodile. Can he find happiness and honor before he finds Death? (Follows a true Egyptian legend!) _

_Disclaimer: not mine! None of it! _

_Pairings: SetoYami_

_Rating: For now, PG-13...R in later chapters  
  
_

**Tale of the Doomed Prince**

**_Chapter One: Asked of the Gods_**

Akunamunkano drummed his fingers agitatedly over the armrest of his throne, staring absentmindedly out over his court room. Servants bustled to and fro, while his guards stood stock still at the base of the stairs leading to his throne and in the doorway, as well as a select few who were lined against the walls and amidst the large pillars. 

On the outside, he seemed strong and confident, albeit a little tired. He was a good Pharaoh to the people of Egypt, and they worshipped him for his just ruling. 

However, on the inside, he could feel that he was ageing. 

Now, normally the fact of death would not bother an Egyptian for the Afterlife was as promising as it could be – especially for a pharaoh. But there was one small detail that had nestled in Akunamunkano's mind.

He had yet to produce an heir. 

Although he did not show it to his people, he was still grieving over his late wife's death. He could not bring himself to marry another, for he had loved his first wife dearly. A plan had been forming in the back of his mind...a plan that had little chance of ever achieving success. However, he was willing to give just about anything a try. After all, he needed to produce an heir for the throne of Egypt before his time to leave the mortal world came. 

And so, the pharaoh of Egypt gathered his High Priests and his Lesser Priests as well as a few animal sacrifices, and assembled them all in the temple of Ra himself. 

The sacrificial ritual commenced, and the Pharaoh closed his eyes as he bowed his head in prayer. The frantic bleating of a goat was cut off abruptly as the chanting increased in volume, but this was lost on the Pharaoh as he was so lost within his inner mind. Akunamunkano clasped his hands on his knees from where he was kneeling on the ground, his prayer echoing through his mind:

_Oh mighty Ra...I ask of you for a son to carry on my reign. Send me a child like no other, brave, courageous, honorable, and just so that Egypt's people can live in peace under him! Grant me this one wish, as my days are growing shorter... _

Suddenly, the Pharaoh threw himself face down on the ground in front of the shrine dedicated to the King of Gods, tears flowing freely down his face as a great light surrounded them all. The fateful words rang out through the chamber, the voice so strong, so powerful, that the very walls of the stone temple trembled.

**_Your prayers shall be answered..._**

*~*

Tears glistened in Akunamunkano's eyes as he held a tiny infant in his arms. A gift from the Gods themselves...and the Pharaoh already loved the boy to bits. The child had abnormal ruby red eyes and despite his age, he also possessed a head full of black hair, tinted with scarlet-violet, and strange golden bangs. He was clothed in white robes, his childish fingers reaching up towards his father's face, trailing over a strong nose and high cheekbones. 

The Pharaoh was standing on his balcony, looking out over his city. He lifted the child up, and a great noise rose from the people of Memphis. 

Yes, this child would be loved. 

Smiling to himself, he retreated back into his chambers, where the seven Hathors (fates) were waiting to pronounce his destiny. He readily handed over his son, stepping back to let them work their magic. 

The seven sat in a circle, laying the small child in the centre lovingly. The infant prince did not protest to the cold stone floor, and no sound came forth from his tiny lips. The eldest smiled, laying a hand on his forehead and looking to the Pharaoh. "What will you name him, Pharaoh?" 

Akunamunkano shook his head. "I have not named him, daughter [1]. The gods themselves have called him Atemu." 

The old woman nodded, closing her eyes as the other six started up a gentle humming. 

Atemu laughed, his fingers curling and uncurling as the Hathors worked their magic. The Pharaoh let a small smile touch his lips. Surely his son would be destined to bravery and a long rule. He was, after all, a gift from the Gods. 

However, a dark atmosphere soon came over the seven. Little Atemu, sensing this, whimpered softly, his wide ruby eyes widening in fear. The eldest of the Hathors finally opened her eyes, turning an ominous gaze on the Pharaoh. She lifted her hand from the child, and instantly the babe started to cry. A nurse standing off to the side quickly rushed forward, taking the infant in her arms and comforting him. 

Akunamunkano eyed them suspiciously as the seven conversed, and then watching carefully as the eldest approached him, pinning him to the spot with her pale eyed gaze. "Mighty Pharaoh, I have ill news..." 

"Tell it to me quickly, I beg of you, for I do not like to wait. What destiny lies ahead of this child?" Akunamunkano demanded, looking sick with worry. 

The old woman paused, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Atemu, Prince of Egypt and son of the Pharaoh, a gift from the Gods themselves, will meet a quick death. He will not die in battle, and he will not die of sickness. His downfall lies in one of three animals, be they serpent, canine, or crocodile. Be wary, my king, for I do not wish for this strong child to fall unnecessarily."

Akunamunkano nodded, thanking her and the other Hathors and dismissing them from his presence. He took his child from the nurse, cradling the infant against his chest and looking down at it with wonder. He would protect his son from these three predicted beasts as best he could, even if he could only put off his son's fate. 

And so the Pharaoh collected all that his son would need to live in secluded pleasure. He demanded that a lonely house be built outside of Memphis, and he provided servants, nurses, and guards for the infant prince. He created another name for the Prince, calling him Yami. The future Pharaoh was hidden from the Egyptian population, so that his life would not be endangered by Akunamunkano's enemies. 

With a great sadness, he let his son be taken away to the safe retreat, ordering a messenger to keep careful watch over his son. 

Shimon was the messenger's name, and he took great care to watch over the growing Prince as the years passed...and passed...and passed...

*~*

**_Chapter Two: Set_**

Ruby eyes blinked sleepily as the light of Ra spilled into his royal chambers through a carefully sculpted window. The brightness blanketed him in warmth and a soft smile crossed delicate lips. Somehow, being in the light made him feel more alive, more _free than any other luxury that his father had to offer. _

No matter what gifts the Pharaoh sent him, he was still trapped in this building. The only companion he had to speak of was Shimon, a messenger of his father, who the Prince had come to hold in great respect. The old man was wise and kind, and since Yami rarely ever saw Akunamunkano himself, he had come to see Shimon as his only family. 

The Prince swung his slim legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his well-toned arms back in a cat-like stretch. Servants bustled around the room, urging him to his feet so that they could dress him properly. He obeyed, stifling a yawn as he stepped into the offered white cotton, pleated tunic. His father had sent him some of these, imports from India. He enjoyed the feel of this fabric. It was softer than the woolen ones and more pleasant than those made of flax. 

His eyes turned to gaze out the window as gold anklets, bracelets, and necklaces were adorned, as well as his winged crown bearing The Eye of his father's reign. A golden ankh was fastened onto his left ear, and just as the servants stepped out of the way, Shimon entered the room. 

"Young Prince," he greeted, with a bow of respect. "I bid you good morning." 

"And you, Shimon," Yami replied, placing a friendly hand on the old man's head before the messenger straightened. "My father visits tomorrow, does he not?" 

"Ah...the Pharaoh would have been visiting tomorrow, Prince, if a short notice gathering had not been called. As it is, he will be occupied until the week following this."

"Very well," Yami replied calmly, stepping towards his door. "I shall be on the rooftop if anyone should need me," he said before stepping into the hall. He highly doubted that anyone would need him...but he and Shimon had an unspoken rule that the old man should always be told where the Prince was located. 

The heir of Egypt's throne wandered down the hall towards the staircase, taking his time. Although he had been anxious to escape the closeness of his chamber, now that he was being left alone he didn't so much mind the odd train of servants or guards in the hallway.

As it was, it took him twice as long as was normal to reach the rooftop, but as soon as he did the young Prince felt instantly relieved. He headed over to the edge of the flat roof, tilting his head back as he let the warm sunlight caress his skin and a gentle breeze tease his outlandish hair. 

With a content sigh, he turned his gaze downwards as he leaned on the stone wall surrounding the roof. In the far distance, he could see the border of the desert, where a new land stretched out, a dark outline of trees and mountains. In the near distance, however, a trade route passed by to the south of his house, the direction in which he was facing now, and rarely was he rewarded with the odd passer by.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took note of a single man walking on the nearly abandoned path. Curiosity overtook him, and he summoned one of the guards to his side. "Faithful servant of my father," he started, pointing down at the lone man. "What kind of beast is so loyal to its owner that it follows without rope to bind him?" 

The guard looked down, squinting a little to see the stranger, who was quickly disappearing from their sight. "Why, Prince, that is but a simple dog!" he exclaimed. 

Shimon stepped onto the roof just as the words passed the guard's lips, but he was at his Prince's side within the next instant. "Where, where is the dog?!" he cried frantically, eyes searching the close perimeters of the house, fearing a large hound with razor sharp teeth and power enough to bound onto their very roof...Needless to say, he was quite relieved when he saw none.

Now, we must excuse the guard's behavior at this point for he was not told of the Prince's destiny. Very few knew of the fate that awaited our dear heir to the throne of Egypt, for although the Pharaoh had many friends, he also had many enemies. He did not wish to endanger his son's life by letting Yami's one weakness be known to the world. And so, the guard was ignorant of Shimon's worry, and therefore innocent concerning the next words that passed the young prince's lips. 

"I want one," Yami said softly, watching as the four legged animal loped happily after its master. He was lonely, and he wanted such a friend as would stick by him at all times. "Shimon, ask of my father to send me a... dog-" the very word felt wonderful on his tongue, "-to make amends for his prolonged absence." 

Shimon could only nod and bow as the young prince made his way back into the house. What would his Pharaoh have to say?

*~*

Akunamunkano raised an eyebrow at Shimon, who knelt before him. "He has requested a dog?" he asked in bewilderment, his eyes widening. "How can this be?" 

Shimon cringed, his knuckles turning white with the force in which they were clenched on his knees. "Forgive me, Highness, I did not mean for it to happen. A traveler passed on the abandoned trade route, and he was accompanied by such a creature. Your son was curious as to its nature, and requested one of the like." 

The Pharaoh sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. "Very well, Shimon. We shall send him a dog. But before it is given to him, you must warn him of his terrible curse, and also notify his closets guards. Now go! And find me a loyal creature! I wish to look upon the canine and approve of it before I send it willingly to my only son!" 

The messenger nodded, quickly getting to his feet and bowing before he scrambled out of the throne room. He _would find a loyal dog, for he loved his prince, and did not wish to send him to such an early grave. _

*~*

Two days later, the messenger returned to the secluded house in which the prince lived, joyful that Yami had remained in good health during his absence. He quickly found his young master again on the rooftop, after depositing his pet in the hands of two servants. 

"My Prince," he greeted, bowing, and accepting Yami's usual greeting. "I have brought you your dog," he continued, answering the question that had been on the tip of the Prince's tongue. 

"And where is it?" Yami asked, containing his excitement with practiced ease. 

"The Pharaoh asked of me to first share a secret with you," Shimon explained, wringing his hands together nervously. Upon the heir's curious and prompting gaze, the messenger went on, "at your birth, the Hathors saw your destiny, child. They saw your very death." 

Yami's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing into a glare. "Who is to say that I will not choose my own path and step away from fate's chosen course?" 

"Ah, but that is a matter that you yourself must decide," Shimon stated wisely, surprising Yami with his open-minded answer. "But your father is willing to take every caution to avoid this death of yours. You see, my Prince, you will not die a death of sickness or of honorable battle, both of these circumstances being unpredictable and unavoidable."

The Pharaoh-to-be sighed softly, crossing his arms over his chest in impatience. "Well, Shimon, how then am I to die?" 

"There are three creatures which you must fear above all others," the messenger replied, his tone warning. He could tell that Yami was not taking this matter seriously...but that simply could not be helped, "one of which being a serpent, another being a crocodile, and the last being...a dog." 

There was a short pause in which Yami hesitated, before his usual calm and determined posture returned. "Bring me my companion," he ordered. "I do not fear the Hathors' prediction, and I will not live my life hiding from fate. If the Gods will have me die by one of these three creatures, then it will be so."

Shimon eyed the young lord uncertainly. "Are you absolutely sure, Yami?" he questioned softly, for once using his charge's given name in an effort to show his concern. "You are so young, and still there are many that love you. Will you not reconsider?" 

Yami shook his head, again with a determined glint in his ruby eyes. "Bring me the beast, Shimon. I will name him Set, after the God of Chaos who dared to oppose the God closest to all Pharaohs [2]. I will not be defeated by the Hathors' prediction." 

Shimon nodded, bowing again before he headed, feeling defeated, to retrieve his Master's pet. The two would meet, and if the Gods would have it so, Yami would be lost. 

*** TBC ***

[1] – I'm presuming here that all Egyptians are considered to be sons and daughters of their Pharaoh/King. *shrugs* Since I'm the author, I dictate what goes, ne? ^_~

[2] – Set is the God of Chaos, and there's a whole legend thing about his war with Horus, the deity of the Pharaohs. More questions, have you? Email me, address is below.

_I mostly stuck to the legend...but I did change a few things. We couldn't have dear Seto as a damsel in distress now, could we? But I believe the changes come in during the later chappies...so we don't have to worry too much about that now. ^_^_

_If you want my reference websites, email me: duo_only_chick @hotmail.com_

_Thanks goes to _Lomelindi, _here on ff.net, for her help concerning Egyptian names. Thankies! *glomps*  _(go check out her fic "Come what May", it_ rocks_!)__

_Thanks also go to _Samurai Butterfly_, faithful best friend/half-muse/minion/beta-reader for inspiring the fic and my interest in ygo in general. *more glompage* arigato! (Go check out her fic, "Inertia" if you're looking for a little yamiyugi angst.)_

_A/N: Personally, I feel that this chapter was a little too formal, but I couldn't seem to break myself away from that atmosphere. We can just pretend I meant for that to happen, okies? Good ^_^. Also, be patient with me! Seto will be introduced shortly! _

Posted:  10/01/04

Update: 16/01/04


End file.
